Turks song
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: "La tête de Tseng retomba mollement, les yeux fermés, et Reno sentit son coeur se serrer. Avec douceur, il allongea l'utaien par terre, caressant sans y croire son visage fin. " Reno, Tseng, la réalisation d'un pari pour l'auteur...


**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à SquareEnix et non à moi. Hélas, trois fois hélas.  
**Disclaimer particulier** : Bon dieu, je peux encore écrire du fluff !  
**Remerciements** : Kemael, à qui je dédie cette fic. Quoi que. Dois-je réellement la remercier de m'avoir collé le pari que je pouvais écrire une fic mignonne ?

* * *

_Turks song  
_

* * *

La tête de Tseng retomba mollement, les yeux fermés, et Reno sentit son coeur se serrer. Avec douceur, il allongea l'utaien par terre, caressant sans y croire son visage fin.

"- Tseng…" Murmura-t-il avec une infinie tendresse, comme si le simple fait de murmurer le nom de son supérieur allait faire rouvrir les yeux à celui-ci.

Lentement, le roux captura les lèvres encore chaudes de Tseng, une première fois, puis encore, jusqu'à s'éloigner et soupirer. Cette méthode ne marcherait pas, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Attrapant son bracelet de matéria, le jeune turk lança un sort vert vif, et un léger ricanement secoua son torse élancé lorsque les yeux d'ambres de l'utaien se rouvrirent, clignant quelques instants sans réellement comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

"- Yo, mec ! Bon retour parmi les vivants !" Rit le rouquin, caressant l'épaule nue de son amant avec tendresse. "Ca t'arrive souvent de tomber dans les pommes comme ça ou c'est juste moi ?"

Tseng rougit violemment, détournant le regard, et l'autre turk se dit que comme ça il était réellement adorable. Sans cette carapace dont il se recouvrait dès qu'il avait à travailler, dès qu'il était en mission. Carapace que Reno avait mis des mois à attaquer, travaillant sans relâche à cette mission qu'il s'était lui-même assignée. Et finalement.. Finalement ce soir Tseng avait accepté qu'il reste, et ils avaient dérapé, tombant du canapé où ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser pour profiter de la plus grande marge de manoeuvre que leur offrait le tapis épais du salon.

"- C'est la première fois." Grommela Tseng, collant son visage au torse diapré de transpiration du roux.

Reno adorait la manière timide qu'utilisait l'utaien pour se blottir contre lui, qui contrastait violemment avec l'assurance dont il savait faire preuve en tant que chef de département.

"- Bah, tes anciens amants devaient être nuls, c'est tout !" Se vanta le roux sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Tseng remua légèrement pour lever la tête vers lui, plongeant ses yeux d'ambre dans les lacs azurés rehaussés par deux marques rouges. Il avait l'air gêné, terriblement, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

"- Tu comprends pas Reno… La première fois tout court."

Le coeur de Reno manqua un battement, et il referma un peu plus étroitement son bras autour de son amant, perdant une main dans la chevelure d'ébène emmêlée par leurs ébats. Il avait du mal à y croire, culpabilisant d'avoir fait ça à même le sol, alors que s'il avait su… La mains de son amant passa sur sa joue, tendrement.

"- Hey, c'est bon.  
- Tu aurais dû me le dire avant, Tseng !"

Le brun eut un léger rire, embrassant la mâchoire du turk avant de remonter jusqu'à sa bouche, la saisir entre ses lèvres pour lui offrir un baiser brûlant. Son regard n'était plus du tout timide ou gêné, il flamboyait d'assurance et de luxure.

"- Je suis pas en sucre, Reno, j'avais pas envie d'attendre plus…"

La main de l'utaien glissa le long du corps du roux, légère comme une plume et pourtant lourde de sensualité.

"- Il ne tient qu'à toi de te rattraper, au pire… Tu sais où est la chambre, non ?" Lui souffla Tseng, la voix lascive.

Reno déglutit et sourit, se redressant pour soulever l'utaien dans ses bras. Son regard bleu était celui d'une bête affamée, mais gardait un éclat tendre qui traduisait bien tous ces mots qu'ils n'avaient pas encore échangés et qui pourtant étaient bien là, entre eux, attendant juste le bon moment pour éclore.

"- A vos ordres, chef…"

C'était un souffle, un murmure, et jamais Reno n'avait mit autant de lascivité dans un simple acquiescement. Il avait, en effet, tout le temps nécessaire pour se rattraper, prouver à Tseng qu'il savait être l'amant le plus doux et le plus attention qui existe, de même qu'il lui avait prouvé plus tôt qu'il pouvait être fougueux et passionné. Déposant délicatement Tseng sur les couvertures, le roux prit quelques instants pour admirer l'utaien, la cascade de cheveux sombres qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller tranchant aussi bien avec la blancheur des draps que la couleur de miel qu'avait la peau du brun. Celui-ci lui sourit et lentement lui tendit les bras, l'invitant à se repaître de lui.

* * *

FIN

**NDLA** : C'était choupi et PWP, mais au moins j'ai tenu mon défi ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, hein ^^


End file.
